A Website Called Facebook
by Ibbonray
Summary: The Hunger Games are over, the Districts are in peace and harmony, and Katniss Everdeen has just been introduced to a website called Facebook. What will happen? Will the dead get a second chance to live? Will relationships form? Will Haymitch Abernathy be introduced to a special substance called boot acid? You're in for a surprise! Slightly AU. Read and review, please!


Katniss returned to her home in the Victor's Village with an eager look on her typically sullen face. It was raining, so she slammed the door and kicked off her plain, worn rain boots onto the thick woolen welcome mat. The next to go was her rain jacket, and then Katniss ran through her house to retrieve a towel.

After ringing her braid out thoroughly on the towel, she sprinted upstairs to her bedroom and practically pounced on her laptop computer.

The laptop was a unique device to District Twelve. Ever since the Capitol was overthrown the Districts have lived in complete harmony; if any rules would need to be changed, a citizen from each District would meet and they would vote. (Now, the Capitol was a District… all the dangerous people were exiled and now there were fourteen Districts.)

After the Overthrowing, as the Districts liked to call it, advanced technology like this laptop were distributed to everyone. The Internet was a big hit, as well as an unusual 'Fanfiction' website where people wrote stories about stories. Katniss, at eighteen, was still mystified with the computers and how it seemed that so many people wrote about the Hunger Games in their Fanfiction stories… so Katniss ignored it all together.

But just recently, her good friend Madge had recommended a website called 'Facebook'. The eighteen-year-old brunette decided she would just check it out. That was yesterday. Now, after getting a Facebook, updating her status, and having a brief online conversation with Madge… Katniss was hooked.

After logging in to Facebook, Katniss checked her status. It said,

_**Name: **__Katniss (Catnip) Everdeen_

_**Age: **__Eighteen, but does it really matter?_

_**Home: **__District 12, in the Victor's Village, but really, it's just a village now._

_**Current Location: **__In front of my laptop. *rolls eyes*_

_**Interested in: **__Hunting, designing clothes (Cinna is dead, *tear*), and killing Buttercup._

_**Relationship: **__Single, for now…_

Katniss was pleased with this status. You see, she had a slight crush on Peeta Mellark… it would be hard not to like the cute (and cheesy) baker boy after all they've been through together.

'_What do you mean, "single for now"?' _Peeta replied to her status update. Katniss wanted to keep her slight crush a secret so of course she said that. Although, now that Katniss thinks about it, 'single for now' is something only a ten-year-old would write.

'_Ditto, Mellark,'_ wrote none other than… Gale? What was Gale doing on her board? He was a freakin' resident of District 2 for crying out loud! And he had killed her sister! And deserted Katniss! Katniss shook her head, angry with her old best friend.

'_What are you doing here, Gale?' _Katniss typed quickly.

'_I miss you. But it's not my fault Prim died!'_

'_Yes it is.'_

'_Whatever! So who's your little secret crush?'_

Katniss stared at that statement. Was it really that obvious?

_'I don't have a crush,'_ she replied. _'I don't love anyone.'_

_'Catnip, but I still love you!'_

Katiss stared at this comment too. Did he? Well, too bad. She DID have a crush. And that was Peeta, of course.

_'Prim died from a bomb YOU created. Get off my board, Gale,'_ Katniss' nimble fingers spelled out.

All of the sudden, two messages popped up. One was, _**Madge Undersee**__ has entered the conversation. _The other was, _**Annie Cresta**__ has entered the conversation._

Katniss smiled in satisfaction. She could always count on Madge to back her up. Madge never really did like Gale ever since he commented on her reaping dress two years ago. Then he killed Prim. And then he moved away to District 2 because he and Katniss got in an argument.

She smiled even more when Madge wrote, _'Touché!'_

Annie also commented, saying, _'Katniss 1, Gale 0!'_

The sweet twenty-five-year-old wasn't as stable as most people were. Actually, Annie went insane during her Games, finding refuge with Finnick Odair, who wasn't as shallow as he seemed. Their marriage was a perfect celebration and Annie was finally getting better when the final blow arrived—Finnick was decapitated by the lizard mutts. Katniss shuddered at this thought.

Now, with their son born, Annie was getting better. Slowly, but surely. Only Finnick's death stood in her way, but their son, Cystenian, could have been Finnick's identical twin. And now Annie's child-like nature was showing through, and she and Katniss were good friends, despite the age difference.

_'Why can't you unlike things?' _Gale whined into the computer. His immaturity annoyed Katniss to death. How did she end up good friends with him in the first place?

_'It's the way of life. Like the Hunger Games used to be our way of life. Like hunting used to be your way of life,' _typed Madge. Katniss nodded her head at her laptop.

Gale replied, _'Stick up for me, I thought you liked me!' _Katniss sat back as the conversation unfolded.

'_You are hot… but you killed little Primrose!'_

'_Did not.'_

'_Did too!'_

'_I'm hot too, right?' _Peeta jumped into the Facebook dialogue. Katniss agreed that, yes, Peeta was sort of hot, and was just about to type 'sure' when somebody typed up a new message.

'_Uh… maybe… I guess… *cough*not*cough*' _

That someone… was Marvel Blithe.

Katniss' mouth dropped open so wide she was unable to close it.

But… this was impossible… Marvel was the boy from One. She had KILLED the boy from One! No-freaking-way!

'_MARVEL?' _Katniss typed and it seemed like all her friends and unfriends were surprised as well, for many messages from her peers were sent in as well.

'_You're DEAD.' _Katniss commented again.

'_Well maybe we came back to life, idiot,' _replied… CLOVE? Katniss quaked in her chair, scared to death of the girl who almost killed her… twice, in fact. And Clove was dead. SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

'_Thresh killed you with a rock! You're dead!'___Katniss' fingers flew across the keyboard.

'_I kill her with rock,' _a certain Thresh Atrament typed, as if agreeing to what Katniss said. But this was just so… creepy. Thresh was dead, too!

'_That was not cool, man,' _added… Cato. This was IMPOSSIBLE!

Katniss felt like she was going to faint, but at the same time, she was super curious what would happen next. It was Thresh… and Cato… and Clove… and Marvel… and… who else?

_'She a threat.' _(That was Thresh again.)

A message popped up, saying, _**Clove Saber**__ likes this._ Katniss snickered a bit despite her instant shock. She was sure Clove enjoyed being a threat.

_'I ran you through with my sword and I'll do it again!' _Cato warned. Katniss arched an eyebrow.

_'She kill little girl.'_ Thresh wrote. Katniss was sure that if he said that aloud, his tone would be nothing but blunt.

_'Uh… that was me?' _Marvel commented, and Katniss felt bad for him. Then the grief she felt when Rue died washed over her and Katniss was annoyed that Marvel was STILL ALIVE.

But how was he still alive? WHAT THE HECK?!

Did this mean that Prim was still alive?

Clove chipped in next. _'I TRIED to TELL YOU, Thresh, you worthless, simple-minded… idiot.'_

Two messages popped up next. One was, _**Cato Hadley**__ likes this. _The other was, _**Glimmer Rae **__has entered the conversation._

Oh, no. Not Glimmer. Katniss never liked her flirtatious attitude in the first place and swatting the tracker jackers away with the bow she held during the Games… that was just stupid. Katniss was still speechless from this sudden turn of events, though, so she typed nothing.

_'Do you always call people idiots?' _Wrote Glimmer.

_'Yes, idiot,' _Clove retaliated.

_'Soak!' _Annie had the nerve to finally type something and Katniss was utterly surprised. Plus, 'soak' was an extremely random to say at this point of time.

_'You are completely correct, my Annie,' _wrote none other than…

Finnick.

Finnick.

He wasn't decapitated.

HE WAS ALIVE!

This was the happiest day of Katniss' life. Finnick Odair, her friend, was ALIVE!

Of course, there was no proof that they were alive, but a girl could hope, right?

_'Finn. Is that… you?' _Katniss typed hesitantly.

_'Who else could it be? I have no other sugar cube-loving clone.'_

_ 'FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIC KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!' _Was Annie's typed squeal, and Katniss smiled in content. Really, she wasn't sure if this was some sick joke, but she would just go along with it for now. Who knows, maybe they all HAD been brought to life?

_'But you're dead. You're all dead,' _Annie wrote exactly what Katniss was thinking.

_'Well. I was. And then… I was alive. All of us were. But we were in the ruins of our old arenas when we… returned… and it took us all a while to get back to our Districts,' _was Finnick's lengthy answer.

_ 'You're… you're… I love you, Finn,' _commented a most likely tearful Annie.

_'I love you too, my Annie.'_

_ 'Sorry to interrupt your sweet reunion, but can you PLEASE explain what 'soak' is?' _

Katniss stared crossly at the computer, glancing at Clove's very rude statement. But, yes, she was wondering why Annie had commented 'soak' as well. So Katniss decided to just let it slide, this instance.

'_I…' _ Annie wrote hesitantly.

'_In District 12 language, it means burn!' _helped a seemingly cheerful Marina.

Marina was the girl from District 4 that Katniss had also dropped the tracker jackers on. She seemed interesting enough during the 74th Hunger Games, with shiny black hair and an air of determination.

Katniss thought Marina was pretty smart as well, based on running away from the tracker jackers immediately… she just didn't make it. Truthfully, Katniss was glad she had come back to life as well.

And now Katniss understood what Annie had meant!

_'Oh…' _typed Katniss and found that Gale, Peeta, Madge, and Delly, (who had recently joined the conversation,) typed the same thing.

_'I'm afraid I still don't get it,' _Marvel wrote next, and Katniss rolled her eyes at her laptop screen.

But quickly, _**Thresh Atrament, Clove Saber, Cato Hadley **__and__** Glimmer Rae**__ liked this,_ appeared on her board.

Were these people stupid?

_'I think it's different for every district. It means that Clove made a smart comment and the 'burn' or 'soak' is directed to Glimmer.'_

_ 'So, you mean, stab.'_ Clove commented.

Cato was next. _'Or slice.'_

_ 'Or impale,' _said Marvel, and Katniss wondered why all of these things were gruesome.

_'Or harvest,' _Thresh wrote.

_'This is not very nice!' _Glimmer whined into her computer. Katniss laughed as she pictured her scrunched-up face. Glimmer deserved to be stabbed, sliced, impaled, burned, soaked, AND harvested, to tell the truth.

_'Yeah, pretty much,' _Marina wrote, ignoring Glimmer's comment.

_'How do you know this stuff, Marina?' _Annie was back in the conversation.

_'I learned it from Finnick.'_

_ 'Finnick, my dear, how do you know this stuff?'_ Was Annie again, and Katniss pushed a button, satisfied when the words, _**Katniss Everdeen**__ likes this_ appeared on the screen.

But it wasn't Finnick to reply it was Marina. _'He doesn't. Well, he learned it from Snow, but a little after Finnick died and he returned from his old arena, he got amnesia, and doesn't remember anything that Snow told him.'_

Katniss arched an eyebrow in astonishment as Finnick's comment appeared on the screen. _'I did?'_

_ 'He did?' _Wrote Annie next.

All of the sudden, _**Coriolanus Snow **__has entered the conversation _popped up, much to Katniss' surprise and disgust. The next comment was from President Snow, naturally.

_'Yes, he did! It was while Finnick was at the Capitol! He and I were at a party, and he asked me who he was. Then I took him to the hospital and he got treated for his amnesia. But he didn't know me until I sang Finnick the Hunger Games Theme Song!'_

This was so crazy that Katniss had a hard time believing Marina and President Snow. But it did fit in with the others' stories, of how they woke after their deaths in their arenas, returned to the Capitol, and then returned to their districts.

But what about Prim? She wasn't in the Games. What had happened to Katniss' sister? Katniss decided this was a question for another time.

The next reply was from Gale. _'President Snow? Why are _you_ here?'_

Katniss nodded to her computer, forgetting her disagreement with Gale for a nanosecond and agreeing with the comment.

_'And how did Finnick know me when he returned to District 4? Oh, and Finn, I haven't seen you around! Our son is probably dying to meet you!' _That was Annie.

_'I think I had a dream about you, my dear. I've also been in hiding because everybody thinks I'm dead. But I'm not. And WAIT I NEED TO MEET MY SON NOW WHERE IS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?' _Said Finnick and Katniss stared at the screen of her laptop.

_'Save it for later! Right now, what's important is… there's a Hunger Games theme song?'_ Remarked Cato, and Katniss frowned. The boy from 2 shouldn't be ruining Finnick and Annie's happy reunion!

_'If there's a guide book, there's a theme song.' _Clove wrote.

_'I remember the day Clove found out there was a guide book…' _Typed someone named Cinder Talcia. Katniss frowned even more. This guidebook conversation was boring! And Katniss didn't even know who Cinder Talcia was! But, still, there was a guide book? Hmm…

_'And I still haven't read it!' _(That was Clove.)

_'Wait, there's a guide book?' _Katniss typed furiously.

Next was President Snow. _'ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID GUIDE BOOK! Gale, I'm here because I'm here. Do you want to hear the Hunger Games Theme Song or not?!'_

What followed was the message _**Delly Cartwright **__likes this. _Katniss laughed slightly, because Delly Cartwright used to practically worship President Snow, and now that Snow was alive Delly was probably slaphappy.

_'Tell us,' _Thresh wrote in his simple manner.

_'Okay! It goes, "President Snow is the best. He makes tributes fight to the death. With his white rose pinned to his vest, HE GREW HIS BEARD RIGHT TO HIS CHEST!" Don't you love it?'_

Katniss stared at the poorly-written 'theme song' and burst out in a fit of giggles, just as a handful of replies popped up on the monitor.

_'Umm…'_

_'Umm…'_

_ 'Umm…'_ Commented Marina, Marvel, and Madge. Katniss was about to add her own _umm_ but Delly beat her to the punch.

_'That was very good, Mr. President Snow! *applauds politely*'_

_ 'No,' _Thresh wrote next.

After this came the words, _**Rue Arbound **__has entered the conversation,_ and Katniss almost jumped for joy. RUE WAS ALIVE!

_'Very well put, Thresh,' _ typed Rue, and Katniss beamed at her laptop, clicking a button that led to the words _**Katniss Everdeen**_ _likes this_ appearing.

Thresh was probably thinking the same thing, because he responded, _'*small smile*'._

_'Waaaait, did THRESH just SMILE?' _Wrote Clove incredulously, and Katniss smirked. Thresh was actually a big softy when it came to little girls like Rue and he also had a big heart. She noted that Clove probably didn't know about Thresh's teddy-bear-like nature. Katniss wouldn't know about it, either, if Thresh had hit HER in the head with a rock… but, then again, she didn't think that Clove saw the good in anyone but Cato.

_'It's a miracle,' _was the next comment, written by Gale Hawthorne of course.

_'About as miraculous as my cheesy buns!' _That was Peeta. Katniss smiled and thought of Peeta's cheese buns, which were her favorite. Every time she entered the Mellarks' bakery she made sure to buy one for herself. They were heavenly, and, yes, miraculous.

_'Your cheesy buns are quite delicious,' _Katniss wrote, making sure to add a smiley face at the end.

Almost right away, President Snow replied, saying, _'Awwwwwww, young love.'_

Peeta's reaction to that was, _'*blushes*,' _while Katniss defiantly said, _'I don't love him!'_

_ 'So it was all an ACT?'_ Was the next message on the screen, from Snow, of course, and Katniss froze. Oh no. She wished she could take it back. Now President Snow realized that they WEREN'T in love, and that was bad. Really bad.

Cato was next. _'You see? The only love in the arena was Clove and mine!' _

Everyone seemed to ignore this, and Katniss shook her head. Cato and Clove would never be able to love each other. Oh, and Katniss DID have a crush on Peeta! She just wouldn't admit it to anyone.

_'Katniss and Peeta, if you don't really love each other, then the bun comment wasn't really necessary. I mean, Annie is free to talk about my butt at all times, whereas you two are at a stage where saying "cheesy buns" is a little inappropriate,' _wrote Finnick.

Taking only one look at this, Katniss blushed redder than a tomato. No, no, no! That's not what she meant!

_'Oh my God, Finnick! You took it the total wrong way!' _Katniss typed quickly. She was talking about the BREAD buns, not… you know!

_'I think we all took it the wrong way,' _was the next thing written, by Delly of all people.

_'Not you too Delly!' _

_'I don't get it,' _Peeta admitted, _'but I'm glad you think my buns are delicious.'_

He was making it even worse. Katniss moaned in protest at Peeta's ignorance. She loved him, but… WHY COULDN'T HE JUST STOP HIS STUPID FINGERS FROM TYPING OUT HIS NAÏVE COMMENTS SOMETIMES?

Even more embarrassing was the _**Finnick Odair, Delly Cartwright, Clove Saber **__and__** 8 other people **__like this,_ that came into view on the computer screen a minute later.

The only solution was hiding under her four-poster bed… so Katniss did, typing, _'*hides under bed*' _for all her friends to see.

Not able to fight the blush, Katniss waited until Rue typed a comforting reply. _'It's okay, Katniss. I don't get it either but you can come out now!'_

This made Katniss feel a little better, and she wrote, _'Do I have too?'_

_ 'Yes. In fact, I'm going to deliver some cheesy buns to your house right now so I can cheer you up!' _Commented Peeta, and Katniss curled up in a tight ball underneath her bed, brushing dust bunnies aside as her face flushed even brigher.

Subsequently, two messages showed up. One was, _**Finnick Odair, Delly Cartwright, Annie Cresta **__and __**8 others **__like this. _The other was, _**Peeta Mellark **__has left the conversation._

_'Good, he's gone,' _came Gale's statement just seconds later.

Katniss quickly wrote, _'*rolls eyes*'_ in response.

After this came President Snow. _'Well, that was simply hilarious. Should I sing the Hunger Games Theme Song again?'_

To Katniss' shock, eleven statements all were added onto the conversation at once. They were:

_**Rue Arbound**__has left the conversation._

_**Clove Saber **__has left the conversation._

_**Cato Hadley **__has left the conversation._

_**Finnick Odair **__has left the conversation._

_**Annie Cresta **__has left the conversation._

_**Madge Undersee **__has left the conversation._

_**Gale Hawthorne **__has left the conversation._

_**Thresh Atrament **__has left the conversation._

_**Marvel Blithe **__has left the conversation._

_**Cinder Talcia **__has left the conversation._

_**Marina Spindle **__has left the conversation._

The next comment was made by Delly Cartwright. _'Don't worry, Mr. President Snow! It would be my pleasure to hear the Hunger Games Theme Song again!'_

Katniss laughed lightly as Snow replied, _'As much as I love your enthusiasm, Miss Cartwright, I have just been requested by Seneca Crane to sing the song to him! Toodles!'_

Next up was a message declaring, _**Coriolanus Snow**__has left the conversation._

Katniss actually felt bad for Delly. It was clear that President Snow was just trying to back out of typing it. For a president, Coriolanus Snow didn't seem very up to date with the technology these days.

_'Oh, that is too bad. Am I the only person left?' _Delly commented.

_'No, you still have me!' _Katniss typed.

_'Thanks for staying, Katniss! I have to go, though, so Facebook you later!'_

_ 'Bye Delly!'_

_ 'Bye!'_ Seconds later, _**Delly Cartwright **__has left the conversation _was flashing in front of Katniss' eyes.

Katniss clicked the button saying _leave the conversation_ and in a moment, that flashed across the screen as well. Then Katniss exited Facebook and closed her laptop with a soft _click!_

Oh, she loved this newfound website with all her heart and would give anything to have a day of nothing but content Facebooking. Yawning, Katniss crawled from under her bed, plugged her laptop into the wall, and left it to charge.

Just then, she heard the ding of the doorbell sound, and Katniss was confused. Who could it be?

Racing to the front door, she pulled it open. There was no one there. But, sitting right in front of her, was a box with the words _Mellarks' Bakery _printed on the front. Laughing, Katniss lifted it and took it inside, opening it to find a dozen cheesy buns and a note saying, _**Some delicious cheesy buns for you. xoxo, Peeta.**_

Katniss mentally told herself to thank Peeta later, and, embarrassment from earlier vanishing, Katniss dug in to what turned out to be the most scrumptious dinner in all her eighteen years of life.

Thank God for cheesy buns.

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters… except for Cinder.**

***hides behind chair* I'm sorry for the long wait… and it's only one chapter! I feel so irresponsible! As you all know, the first three chapters of this story were written and published on this site. Then I realized that the story didn't fit the requirements of Fanfiction, so I had to revise it. Now, here's the first chapter, new and improved! The next two I'll try to rewrite soon, but no promises. It's summer but I'm still super busy!**

**Anyway, here you go. If you want to know who Cinder is, read The Gouge and the Table by yours truly… I really don't want to explain her. Fact of the matter is, she's Clove's friend. **

**Please, review, and I'll apologize until my mouth falls off… if you want me to. For those of you new to A Website Called Facebook, well, hope you enjoyed it! XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**Ibbonray**


End file.
